Phantom High
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: The title says it all. Schooling AU. Jack has always been a silent person. King is having all the attention. Queen is trying to gain the best results. Cyan is not happy with Jack. Hachi's a newbie that's paired up with Jack. Rose is trying to keep her abilities in the dark. It all changes when their secrets are revealed, one by one...
1. Joker: I Hate Attention!

**Phantom High**

 **Joker: I Hate Attention!**

It was a typical day in Phantom High. This is a school where only _very_ gifted people meet. The students that were graduated from here are often the best detectives, celebrities, spies, agents and… phantom thieves. A certain silver haired boy glanced at a file held in his hand. It read "Report Card 2017".

He opened it and looked at the results with no surprise.

 **Average Points: 100%**

 **Class: PSC6 - Phantom Special Care 6**

 **Ranking In The Class: 1**

 **Ranking In The School: 1**

 **Pointers:** _ **Very intelligent, but should have more human or social interaction.**_

"Always the same every year…" He muttered to himself as he closed the file with one hand in a fluid motion. He proceeded to head back to his dorm, where he could find peace and quiet. Away from the crowds. The corner of his eye caught two certain figures through the crowd. A bluenette and a blonde. _Don't look at me… don't look at me…_ He chanted in his mind.

He got back to the darkest part of the dorm, where hardly any students show themselves. Well, the students that made it into this school have an approximate of twenty to thirty. Not many people have the gift or guts to enter. Rumors say that once you enter, you will never come out the same. That's actually false. Only a few from each country dared to try.

He closed the door behind him. His room seemed a little lonely, only lit up by the light of the sunset itself. The orange and yellow warm light illuminated little parts of his room. His bed where several comics and videogames lay, his table where random gadgets stood there silently, and a photo frame on his drawer gaining dust.

The photo.

The only reminder to him that told him that he _had_ parents and a family once. He didn't dare touch it, afraid to trigger the darkest part of his childhood. That past made him devoid of all affection or interaction. And he had to be the top student of this school which gained awe looks all the time.

He did have friends once, but since they branched out one by one, he felt abandoned. Now he was just a lone wolf in the world. No friends, no trouble.

To be fair that most of the students in this school lost their parents at a young age, only a very few cannot be cheerful again. And he was one of them.

He glanced at the empty top bunk that sat there for five years since he moved into this dorm and school. It hadn't been taken once. No one wanted to be in the darkest part of the dorms. Even if they did, they wanted separate rooms.

A girl stayed next to his room, she hardly comes out at the day. And when she did, she only came out to get her report card or fetch a book or two. Maybe a snack.

Another girl and a boy stayed at the opposite side of him, they were quite close. He was quite familiar with them but he never wanted to talk to them.

"PSC6", AKA "Phantom Special Care 6" was his class, some took a few years just to get up from 1 to 2, he took one year each which was a miracle and an impressive feat that he would never wanted to admit because it will attract unnecessary attention.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his room door creak open.

"Excuse me?" A feared voice asked, more like a squeak. He groaned and looked at the intruder.

"What do you want?" He asked in a hoarse voice. The little boy backed away slightly, like wanting to spread his little legs and flee.

"I-Is this the room 'J2'?" The boy asked.

"Yes, and…"

"U-Uh… well… y-you see… I'm your new roommate." The boy finished the sentence by carrying a luggage wrapped with green cloth and placed it in front of him. His jaw nearly dropped.

"Roommate?" He asked back. "I never requested for a roommate."

The boy shuddered. "W-Well… Mister Silver put me here with you."

"I always hated that guy." He snorted sitting down on his lower bunk and cursed his luck. "Come on in, kid. Whatever you do, don't touch my stuff. Or else."

"Sure! My name's Hachi. Nice to meet you!" He squealed out of joy. He was getting annoyed with this kid's enthusiasm already.

"Jack." He replied simply and started to doze off.

 ***Line Break***

 _Well for a school their security is surprisingly high…_ Hachi thought to himself as he switched to a blue ninja attire, a katana rested on his back. He slipped into his new room with high caution, only to find his new roommate gone at 1am in the morning.

Taking no extra notice, he opened the window and slided out. Going for an unknown thievery at a certain rich brat.

The news say that the infamous Kaitou Joker is also going after the jewel he's stealing. No one knows who he really is or knows what he looks like. But he did tick off a lot of famous phantom thieves like Kaitou Spade, Queen, Shadow Joker and way more. None of their looks are known until now.

If he can steal the treasure from Joker _and_ unmask his appearance, it's a win-win. But he is only a rookie burglar. He's bound to get caught in some trap. First timers, after all.

All he can do is pray that he won't get caught.

 ***Line Break***

 _Infiltration a success!_ A red suited man thought victoriously. A smirked played on his lips. He opened the last door in the house unnoticed and saw the Dragon Gem he was after sitting in a well defined glass case.

A figure zipped through the dark and… activated one of the traps on the ground, revealing hidden swords under the tiles. He groaned and smiled helplessly as he walked over to see the bad lucked sheep. He bended down and saw a small, plump figure hanging on for dear life. He couldn't see his face or clothing in the dark, and neither can the figure see how he looked like from the shadows.

He did a mock digging his ear pose and started to taunt the rookie. "Hey, this placed was rgged with traps you know? And how did you get caught in one so easily? That's like thieving 101 you know that? Geez man, you should take some classes or something." The figure was panting and pleading for him to help him up at this point, but he took no real notice.

The alarms suddenly blared much to his displeasure. He grabbed onto his wrists and pulled the figure hard, making him land on his head. "Ow!" He whined.

"Now, just great. You had to ruin everything." Joker scoffed and proceeded to scan the treasure when the lights were on. A virtual blue screen appeared in front his eyes after he said "Joker Vision."

He sighed as the blue screen faded. "No good removing it." He concluded, his cape flying behind him as he walked off the podium. "It will just trigger the bomb." He turned to Hachi. "Do you know what happens if anyone but Kaneari opens it? BOOM! There's no way of opening it, give it up rookie."

With that he turned away, the alarms stopped and no signs of guards were appearing. Lucky for them.

"What?" Hachi sulked. "There has to be a way! I have to have this!"

Joker shook his head, pulling down his hat so Hachi couldn't see his face. "I told you. There's no way. Give it up."

Hachi's stubbornness got him desperate. "There _has_ to be a way…" He started to pull at the cage activating security. Joker shrieked slightly after noticing the eyes of the portrait of Kaneari started to light up and aiming for the rookie's head.

"Watch out!" He yelled and pushed the little ninja out of the way, his right ankle taking his place and the laser wounded it. After they were pushed by him to safety, the adrenaline of the noble act faded and pain struck his leg. He moaned and clutched his burning wound as the alarms came back to life. This time it was for real.

Hachi was dazed for awhile after his life was saved, he glanced up to his saviour- Joker and saw his face was uncovered by his blue domino hat for once. He gasped whilst recognising the silver hair. "Jack?"

He looked up in pain, his breathing ragged. "H-How did you know… about my name?" He questioned despite the pain.

"I-It's me! H-Hachi!" He blurted out. "Roommates, remember? A-And you- you were J-Joker? All this time?"

"Kid, we met literally a few hours ago." He forced a smile and pulled out a device. He pointed it at the Dragon Gem and clicked the red button. The glass case gave a whizzing sound and it was taken down mechanically. "Get it." He said to Hachi. He nodded and skidded up, snatching it from it's silk cushion and ran back to his Kaitou roommate.

Hachi was about to ask how but he was shut up by Joker when he pulled out another card and aimed it at the wall. The card exploded making a way to the outside. "Road Joker." He called out for his trusty car. It responded and came, Hachi understood and helped him into the driver's seat, since he had no idea how to drive.

"You have a license?" He asks.

"A-class." He replied, the wheels started turning as they were in the highway smoothly. "Take it." He said.

"What?" Hachi asked confused, the Dragon Gem still in his arms.

"Keep it. You're the one who stole it." He put on his retrieved domino hat smirking. Before Hachi could ask anymore, he said, "Real treasure is what you stole with your own hands. Take it before I change my mind Rookie. Class starts next month, and we have a whole month of a holiday. Don't bother me at school or anything. I hate interaction."

"B-But… you were so awesome back there!"

"I have two lives. That's all I can tell you."

With that, they steered back to the school and into their dorm. Before Hachi fell asleep at his top bunk, he found Jack burning the midnight oil messing with gadgets. "So… how old are you?"

He glanced back but not turning his head. "15."

"Your class?"

"PSC6."

"Wow! That's the most… sophisticated class! … How many people are in there? Twenty?"

He stayed silent for awhile before replying. "... six. Not many people make it this far."

"Cool. My class is PR1."

"Phantom Rookie 1? How old are you?"

"Uh… 10?"

"I regret asking. Now I have a brat stuck as my roommate."

A shifting and a pouting noise was heard from his bunk. They changed off their phantom thief and ninja costumes and were ready for bed… well, Hachi was. Anyway. Jack was just wearing a white vest, a brown jacket tied around his waist and red shorts.

"Could you… tell me more of this school? I'm new, after all."

Jack sighed, turning his chair around to face Hachi laying down on his bunk. "What do you want to ask?"

"... Like, what was 'Special Care'?"

Jack sighed again and placed down his screwdriver. "It's a class of people who lost their family at a young age. I don't feel like going into my details. They're either abandoned or their family was killed or murdered."

Hachi gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring them back to life, Hachi. They're gone and there's no denying it."

"Hm… Then what about the other classes? Like PM1 to PM6, PS1 to PS6, and more…"

"Well…"

 **PSC1-6: Phantom Special Care [For whoever are orphans or very highly gifted, top class in the school]**

 **PR1-6: Phantom Rookie [Whoever is new and young at combat or the real world]**

 **PS: Phantom Special [-Unknown-]**

 **PRC: Phantom Royal Care [For Royalties or the Rich or any maybe future celebrities]**

"There you have it. The only mystery class is PS, no one knows whoever is in there… except for a 'friend' of mine. His sister studies there but she won't talk about it no matter how many times he asks her." He smirked slightly and ruffled his hair, subconsciously brushing his fingers against his unusual purple scar.

"Who else studies in PSC6?" Hachi asked.

Jack groans and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Uh… King, Queen, Cyan, someone named Neo, Heart and Arsene. That's all I know. They all don't care much about each other except for King and Queen. They're quite close."

"Dating?"

"No, King is dating Ai from PRC. They're the most famous couple here. Heart is my cousin, also she's also a phantom thief like me. She thinks I didn't notice or care. Her name's Kaitou Ace, just transferred here last week. Doesn't know I'm here though."

"Then why can't you get a date? You look cute and handsome."

"I told you I hate company. Especially they might get hurt or worse. I don't know about you but you're too naive to know anything. Don't know why Silver set you with me, there are plenty of people who need company but I don't. Sheesh."

"Well, we're going to be the best roommates!"

"Yeah right. As long as you're not dead or insane after you spend a month with me, you are a miracle. No one can last five seconds with me nor do I talk this much before. I don't know why I can talk with you with no problem. Get some sleep rookie. I'm going to find out whatever is happening in PS."

"Eh?! I thought you said no one knew!"

"And I'm going to find out. I heard one of them has some awesome treasure!"

 ***Line Break***

"Ah! The Dragon Gem is gone?! _Gone_?! You're telling me that it's _gone_?!" Kaneari yelled, clutching his beloved teddy bear, Kintaro harder. Oniyama nodded and Kaneari scowled, punching the bear's nose he instantly regretted it.

 _BOOM!_

 **Trick Behind The "Remote":**

" _ **The remote can manipulate any frequency. The scanner scanned it and identified it and transmitted the data to the remote. Once I got it processed, it could act as any opening device. Now stay in bed while I pay a frenemy a visit."**_

" _ **You don't get to tell me what to do Jack!"**_

" _ **Really?"**_

" _ **Wait! No! Sorry just go! Don't hurt me please! Ahh!"**_


	2. Rose: Where My Secret Lurks

**Phantom High**

 **Rose: Where My Secret Lurks**

 _Big Brother, stop worrying so much! We're twins after all!_ The 16 year old pink haired girl smiled as she left her dorm with her twin brother's "stay safe no matter what." warning. She headed to her hidden classroom, only accessible by certain students. Her class only has four girls. Boy's aren't allowed in here. Two of her classmates were rather intriguing and shared the same problem with her.

One had black hair was also a witch. A witch of Dark. She's 14 and had a major rivalry with Serenity, her counterpart. Her name was Luna, symbol of the night sky.

The other with pure white hair is the witch of Light. Obviously she's the opposite of Luna. Her name was Serenity and her symbol was the day.

Rose had no problem with rivalries- because she hardly has any. No one would want to go against a sweetheart like her. Overall they were still friends. The other classmate, Nixie, has pure sky blue hair. She tied some of her hair into two small ponytails on each side. The rest of her hair was straight and felt like water.

No one knows what she can do. Magic? Psychic? Read minds? (Is that even a question?)

They had no teachers or anything, because no one can teach them how to use their abilities. Nixie often stayed silent and went to do her own thing when their magic-practice session was here.

Today was rather interesting. Apparently their science teacher blew up come chemicals in their face and Luna had to clean it up with her powers. Serenity argued about how to do it and it ended out as a free-for-all. The two always end up in a foodfight or staring contest. They had examinations as the others but they always come in at the school ranking nine to thirteen.

"So, what to do now~?" Luna said in a sing-song voice due to the free-for-all that they two caused. She practically bounced around the classroom when her favourite session is in place. "Work on how to do magic? More spells? Prank the PSC6 class~? Huh?"

Rose smiled. "We're not pranking my brother's class, Luna. Nor are we pranking anyone. It will give our secrets away. And we can't afford that, can we?"

"She's right you know." Serenity nodded after going through at least ten chapters of another book. "What about we find out what Nixie does? She's been a mystery to us all this time, and we're all mysteries already!"

Nixie rolled her sea blue eyes and glared at her. "I'm right here you know. Fat chance of you finding out! Bet you twenty bucks!"

"Why anyway?" Rose asked, blinking her pink, curious eyes.

"Why what?" She asked back.

"Why conceal yourself from us? This class was made for a reason, you know. You're perfectly safe from us. You can show us." Luna ended her sentence by waving her hand in the air, a coke appeared in her hand and she started sipping on it while still staring at her.

Rose shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "Never in your life Luna. Remember the last time when you asked Serenity to do that? _It was a massacre…"_ She trailed off remembering the memories when Serenity first came in.

" _Hi! My name's Serenity! Is this… class PS?"_

" _Yes, and what can you do?"_

" _You?"_

" _Uh… hm… about that…"_

" _Come on, don't be shy! I'm a witch and I'm proud of it!"_

" _I'm… a witch of Light."_

" _Witch of L-Light… prepare to be blasted into oblivion!"_

"Very funny." Luna chuckled dryly as she thought back to the old times. That time Nixie or Rose hasn't shown up yet. And the only reason she knows is because of the three witches' memory link. And when she knew she laughed her head off and Cyan thought she had issues.

The girls were debating about whether or not they're going to hypnotise Nixie to make her reveal her abilities when the door opened, which gained their full attention. No one is able enter except for them...

"Hey! No boys allowed!" Luna yelled, gripping the handle of her seat.

The red headed boy waved his hand in mockery despite of the raging witch. "Calm down my dear. I'm also a student here."

Luna crossed her arms and scowled. "Then what can you do?"

The boy yawned and muttered. "I want to go home." Which made everybody faint anime style. (This is an anime so logic?) "Eh? What can I do? I'm a Phoenix."

Serenity rolled her eyes and nodded at her dark counterpart. "He's not lying. We can sense whatever he's telling the truth." Luna groaned at this fact and accepted the new student. Something tells her that she isn't going to like this.

 **Class 1 [Free-For-All]:**

"Akai! When we are listening to Fall Out Boy's 'Light 'em Up' that doesn't mean literally!" Luna shrieked at the sight of the burning papers on his table a few tables next to her's.

Serenity and Rose shook their heads and sighed. "Here we go again…"

Nixie just snickered and went back to her book. "That makes a _lot_ of sense."

 **Class 2 [Chemistry]:**

When the group are mixing chemicals and practically blowing stuff up like potassium and water, Phoenix was setting everything on fire and not bother about it again.

"Akai!" Luna snarled and the test tube in her hand exploded.

 **Class 3 [Combat]:**

"I hate water! Ahh!" Phoenix shrieked at the sight of Nixie which made her confused.

"Water?" She played dumb. "I… don't have water on me you jerk, now what's wrong with you and water anyway?"

Rose laughed. "Phoenix is a firebird. So technically water is his greatest enemy."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Then how does he take a bath? And why is he afraid of Nixie? Nixie, do you have any water on you?"

Nixie shrugged while Luna cut in with a devilish smile. "So you're afraid of water, huh? Hehehe…" Much to his displeasure. Luna popped a bucket of water out of nowhere in her hands and began to yell. "Bring it!"

Soon it was another free-for-all, everybody except for Nixie and Phoenix began splashing. They were so focused on getting that immortal firebird that they completely ignored her, so she just went to the back of the classroom and started to read again.

Phoenix was good at dodging. Especially when it comes to random streams of water. But almost every time when he starts to do that any outsider will get drenched because of him. And Nixie was the outsider, not like anyone noticed anyway. He jumped to the back of the classroom right in front of the blue haired girl, when a major water jet was aimed for him he jumped at the last second possible and it hit Nixie directly.

She didn't even bat an eyelid when the water came, she didn't even notice. When the water hit her, it changed course and hit the wall next to her. Her book also got drenched much to her displeasure again. "Hey!" She yelled at the splashing three and the firebird. "Are you guys crazy?!"

Luna smirked. "Oh come on. It's not like you won't get we-"

"She's not wet Luna." Rose nudged her awkwardly cutting her sentence off. The three had a confused face as Nixie began to fume.

"I swear to Neptune you're all _CRAZY_!" She yelled, a wave- mini tsunami of water began to appear in front of her and sent it at them. Prepare to get drenched people.

 ***Line Break***

"So now you know what I do." Nixie snarled and cleaned up the place with her controlling-water abilities. "Now _stop_ probing me about 'Can you control minds?' or 'Can you fly?' kind of stuff. This isn't a game. I thought you all were mature people because you actually keep the world intact. Akai- you're at least a 10,000 years old…"

They all exchanged glances and stared at her, and Phoenix scooted his table as far away from her as possible. The bell that they longed to hear finally rang.

"Recess time!" Rose squealed and bolted out of the door to get out of this dreaded classroom, leaving Nixie and Akai alone.

Nixie looked at Akai blankly, her eyes telling him "You got lucky punk". He didn't want for another tsunami in his face so he walked out sweating. She sighed and sat back down, reading another copy of the book that they ruined.

Rose carried a plate of food that consisted of a cream stew, apple pie, a salad and a carton of apple juice. She glanced around looking for the familiar sight of her twin brother, even if this school had a very little amount of students, there were almost no familiar sights of her friends. Excluding one of her childhood passerby. She's not sure whether to put him in the "Friend" category, but he's the only one that she's vaguely familiar with at this point, since her brother was nowhere to be seen. Luna and Serenity are having extra combat lessons of their own.

 _Maybe he knows where brother is…_ She thought to herself as she walked to the most shadowy part of the exquisite cafeteria where he sat alone, burying his head into a thick book. She's fairly worried about him not recognising her, but once she sat herself down of the opposite of him he lifted his head up in curiosity.

His unnatural sky blue eyes were blank. "It's… you," He said with a hoarse voice, clearly from not talking for a while. "Cyan's busy with more homework, if you don't mind… I… could use some privacy."

"Eh?! More homework?! I told him to relax for awhile!" Rose gaped. She knew that the silver haired boy who was sitting right in front of her had the best results, and her brother was somewhat 2 to 4, constantly in a strict competition against the "Alpha 3". He'd a case of seizure because of the stress of the schoolwork and his… other life.

Jack sighed and closed his book, he adjusted his blue framed glasses as he stared at the pink haired witch. "Why do you want to talk to me."

Rose blinked. "What?"

"I'm asking, don't you have any friends to ask? Why me? We've only met for a few days when we were younger, you know. I don't exactly recall of us being 'friends' or anything. Especially when you almost got me killed…" He turned away as he trailed off. "From Clover. What _are_ you hiding, Rose?" He looked her in the eye. The scar that is proven evidence of his near death experience. "Tell me."

"Nope," Luna suddenly said, placing a hand over Rose's mouth. "Sorry, no intel available here."

Jack shrugged. "Whatever. Leave me alone. That's not the first time you pulled that on me, and it won't happen again."

The disguise blew off as it revealed to be the teal haired twin brother of Rose. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess… You're still holding that grudge, are you?"

Jack shook his head slightly. "I don't exactly keep grudges. No one's on my bad side. And whatever happened ten years ago, I'd rather forget it then bring it up again. Some people important left me. That's what happened."

"You… don't mean… _them..._ again. Are you?" Cyan asked, looking onto the ground.

Jack gave a bitter smile and nodded. "Guess so. You're the first to know back then. There _were_ no secrets between us. 'Were'."

Cyan sighed and sat down. "Jack, what are you hiding from us? You don't just disappear for over ten years and come back here again you know."

"Cyan… something's… meant to stay hidden. Let me ask you; was I happy when we were younger? Cheerful? Hopeful?"

Rose nodded silently, which he noticed.

"Well, let's say… you had amnesia. Don't you ever think about the gap? And do you believe me?"

Cyan looked bewildered and shook his head. "Amnesia? Why would I have amnesia?"

Jack smirked. "I know things. It's not just you. _We_ had amnesia. We remember my old house, my parents. But suddenly it's just gone and we met with you two on an errand run. Don't you think that's strange? My- _our_ parents went on a _suicide_ trip and you two were suddenly gone and I was alone. I met you two and I nearly got _killed_. There's a major gap. How did we escape that assault? Why did I wake up from the dead? How were we saved? We _don't know_. I only know this because of something I've found."

He held up a crystal blue diamond shaped jewel with his thumb and index finger, he took it down with a flash and stared at Rose. "I know pieces, fragments of it. But not the whole story. It's your choice, Rose… or should I call you 'Sis' or 'Onii-chan'?"

Her attention wasn't on his words, it was on the jewel. "Why do you have that?"

"Found it near your classroom, some kid had it," He said, not putting any mind to it.

She shrieked. "Are you crazy?! Give it back right now!"

"Why? What's the worse that can happen?" Cyan asked.

 ***Line Break***

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Akai yelled.

Nixie shrieked as her ability lost control due to it being full power, and the water's flooding the school. Luna and Serenity arrived just in time to stop it any further.

"Did she lose her jewel?" Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously," Luna replied sighing. "Let's hope Rose can find it. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Oh yeah, water is the main source of the earth, and 70% of us is water. Do you think it's _not_ the end of the world?"

"Holy-"

 ***Line Break***

"Just give it back!" Rose snatched it back in a flourish and bolted for her classroom, leaving her brothers there alone with each other. _Sheesh, phantom thieving with Cyan really helps…_

When she was running to her hidden classroom, she bumped into a person, and landed on all fours, she got up and apologised, Rose was ready to run for it again but the person asked, "Do you know where Jack is?"

"Huh?" She looked back at the person confused and nodded frantically. "Over there. Now if you'll excuse me… I have something urgent to do…"

"S-sure." With that Rose picked up her pace as fast as she could go, trying to save the world in the process.

"Jack~!" Hachi said in a sing-song voice while plopping his plump self next to the silver haired boy. He didn't notice Cyan sitting at the opposite of him. "Sheesh! You sure sit in places where people don't go."

Jack turned his head to him confused. "What are you doing here Hachi." He moaned. Cyan turned his attention to the little yellow eyed kid next to his brother.

He tapped his fingers on the table. "Jack… mind telling me who is this? Seriously, it's a good thing that you have _actual_ human interaction instead of sticking your head into books all the time. Get a life bro."

"Yeah, yeah." He tapped his book on his head softly and got up. "I have more homework to do, good luck surviving Ro-" Cyan stared at him. " _Onii-chan's_ 'wrath' when she's done with her stuff. She's not happy with you skipping your break times again. Oh and… tell her not to extend her 'care' on me, or I'll seriously jump off a cliff."

"Jack you will be doing no sort of that!"

"Make me Cyan."

"For a guy who's a lone wolf, you should seriously see yourself in arguments like these."

"Hey!"

 ***Line Break***

"Brother, is the treasure also being sent an advance notice by Joker?" Rose asked quietly, currently it's 2 in the morning, and they are in a tree waiting for the chance. Black Speeder is already being hidden by image gum just in case they need a quick getaway.

Cyan nodded while putting down his binoculars. "Apparently yes. Maybe we could really unmask his identity, if not… his looks would be fine too. Since this guy has been my rival since 3 years ago, and this is the time I _will_ paint my shadow over his light!"

(lmao when he says that it never works)


End file.
